


At the dentist

by mini_mia_me (Calleigh4ever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dentists, Love, M/M, Taking care of Louis, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calleigh4ever/pseuds/mini_mia_me
Summary: Louis has his wisdom teeth out. Harry picks him up at the dentist
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 22





	At the dentist

„Where is he? I need to see him!“ Harry called out to the nurse, storming into the dentists´ office.  
He was late. He was supposed to be here an hour go, but had first been held up at the studio and then stuck in traffic. He was supposed to pick Louis up after his surgery to get his wisdom teeth removed.

“How are you?” the nurse asked patiently, while looking at his distraught face, showing his anxiety for the wellbeing of the person he was apparently here for.  
“Tomlinson, I`m here to pick up Louis Tomlinson after his surgery, and I was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Please, just tell me, is he alright? Did everything go smoothly? When can we leave?” Harry couldn’t hold in his questions, making the nurse smirk at him, clearly getting how much this Louis Tomlinson must mean to the man in front of her.  
“Calm down, young man. Who are you, so I can check on Mister Tomlinsons´ form, if you are the one who is supposed to pick him up. I can´t just hand him over to anybody. I´m sure you`ll understand than!” the nurse calmly explained.

“Harry, I`m Harry Styles! Thank you for taking good care of him!” Harry gasped, never having thought about telling the nice lady in front of him his name, in his rush to get to his boyfriend.

The nurse, Mary, as her nametag stated, he just realized, grabbed some forms, letting her finger wandering over them, looking for his name. Once she found it, a smile spread over her face and her eyes found Harrys’ again. “He`s in room number 2. Right over there Mister Styles” she stated, while pointing to her right.

“Thank you so much Mary!” Harry shouted while running past her, right to room number 2. He opened the door hastily, his nerves not wanting to settle down until he could see with his own eyes that Louis was fine after his operation. Once inside the very white room his eyes fell to a chair in the middle of it, Louis lying on it, his eyes closed. Harry took in Louis` disheveled hair and his swollen cheeks. “Poor baby!” Harry muttered, softly closing the door, tiptoeing over to the man he loved.

Harry cleared his throat softly, not wanting to startle Louis, testing if he was just resting his eyes or actually asleep. Not getting a reaction from Louis, Harry took a moment to admire the man in front of him. His soft features, his eyelashes resting on his skin, the swollen cheeks making him look incredibly cute and young. Harry couldn’t help himself and reached out to let his hand gently rest on Louis cheek, caressing him softly.

Louis eyes opened with a start. “What?!” he gasped, making Harry retract his hand. “Hi baby, how are you feeling?” Harry gently asked, searching Louis eyes for any sort of discomfort, reaching for his cheek again.

Louis hand came up, grasping Harrys´ hand, weakly trying to push it away. Harry let his hand fall down, thinking he had hurt Louis. “I´m sorry baby!” Harry whispered, reaching out for Louis hand, to not hurt his cheeks again.

“No! No! What you doin? I have boy. Have Boyfriend. No touch! Belong to Harry!” Louis slurred through his swollen mouth and the gauze inside, getting an angry look on his face.  
Harry snickered, trying to grab Louis´ hand again. “Baby, it´s me. I`m here to pick you up and bring you home.” Harry whispered.

“Noooooo!” Louis whined. “Can`t go wit you. Waiting for boyfriend. My Arry. My Life. Marry him. Can´t go wit you. Harry baby pretty. So beautiful. Love him soooo much! You ugly. Not boyfriend. Not Harry. Not cheating on him. Not gonna marry me if I cheat. I need ask him. Pretty boy. Have ring. Need to get ring. Now!” Louis was clearly on drugs still, and not being his eloquent self. But Harry looked at him with an open mouth. Did Louis really mean what he was saying. They had talked about marriage, but never feeing the need to make it official, because they knew what they had was special and very real.

Harry grabbed Louis´ hand again, the biggest smile on his face. “Oh Louis, please, it`s me. I`m here for you. It`s Harry. They boy you have loved since you were 18. I love you so much! This was the most romantic thing you`ve ever said, even though you`ll probably not remember this tomorrow.” 

Louis tried batting his hand away again, but his efforts getting weaker, his eyes slowly closing again, as he was drifting back to sleep. Harry leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Louis` forehead, caressing his cheek.

“Come on, sleeping beauty, let`s get you home and after you`ve slept off the drugs, we`ll have some serious stuff to talk about!” Harry said earnestly but the softness of his voice and the big smile on his face gave off, that he was thinking about soft kisses and marriage proposals and their future.

Harry picked Louis up bridal style, chuckling as he thought this was very appropriate after Louis rant, carrying him outside. Once he walked passed Marry at the reception, he gave her slight nod, grinning while taking Louis outside to his car, with only plans of lounging in bed with the love of his life and soft kisses and cuddles for the rest of the day.


End file.
